Tango llorón
by AzulVanity
Summary: -Hermana... estoy enamorada-¿De quien?-Sasuke Uchiha. Excéntrico, guapo, codiciado y soltero Sasuke Uchiha, que le puede a Sakura Haruno. PIEDAD LEAN :D


Nuevo fic:

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo la trama del FanFic.**

-Dialogo del personaje-

"_Pensamiento del personaje"_

(N/a Notas de la Autora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo I

"_Presentaciones"_

El sonido de la música inundaba placenteramente los oídos de los oyentes, las parejas completamente pegadas, las piernas de las mujeres esbeltas marcaban profesionalmente sus pasos, algunas giraban y giraban marcando su excelencia.

Y aquella noche ninguna pareja brillaba más que la del centro, las miradas ahora posadas en ellos, un atractivo moreno, tez nívea, cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color y su hermosa acompañante pelirroja, ojos color avellana y un cuerpo envidiable, sus respiraciones tranquilas y sus cuerpos danzaban al son de la música.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto una mujer de ojos azules y cabellera rubia, sus ojos se iluminaban con los pasos de la pareja.

-¿El?-pregunto su acompañante, mientras la rubia asentía-El es el invicto bailarín de tango Sasuke Uchiha, y ella es su pareja de baile Karin Toscanini.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha eh?-la rubia recorrió con la mirada al moreno-Es atractivo-sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-No te ilusiones, Ino-dijo su acompañante mientras veía a la rubia, lucia extremadamente atractiva esa noche, su cabello rubio recogido en un chongo alto con algunos mechones cayendo por los costados, su vestido negro pegado a su busto y cintura, cayendo olímpicamente en picos un poco mas debajo de las rodillas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto incrédula, pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Se dice que Sasuke tiene un romance con su pareja, Karin…-la mirada de la rubia se dirigió a la bailarina, Karin Toscanini ella era una bailarina muy talentosa, su cabello ondulado rojo brillante caía en cascada sobre su espalda descubierta y su vestido blanco contrastaba con su bronceada piel.

-¿A si?-la rubia inclino un poco su cabeza quedando vertical-Pues… eso esta por demostrarse-concluyo, mientras una oleada de aplausos inundaban el grande salón.

La pareja salio del centro, siendo arrollada por miles de felicitación y halagos para la pelirroja, se dirigieron a una mesa de la esquina y se sentaron lentamente, mientras la mujer bebía un poco de agua de la fina copa.

-Eso fue excelente, Sasuke-grito eufórico un rubio de cabello alborotado, piel bronceada y ojos celestes.

-Hmp…-giro su cabeza, y sus ojos azabaches chocaron con otro par de ojos azules.

-Naruto…-interrumpió la pelirroja, haciendo que el moreno dirigiera su vista a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Karin?

-¿Podrías presentarme a tus colegas?-se levanto de la silla, arreglándose su vestido, mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio quien la guiaba con sus colegas. Dejando solo al moreno.

Sus ojos azules, seguían con detenimiento a la pareja que se acaba de levantar de las sillas, para luego posarla sobre el moreno, sus pies comenzaron a andar lentamente, mientras sostenía en alto una copa de vino tinto.

-Es muy hermosa tu novia…-tenia sus ojos azules fijos en el, mientras tocaba la plataforma de la mesa con su palma.

-Hmp… Karin NO es mi novia-bufo molesto haciendo énfasis en la palabra "No" y dirigió su vista en su interlocutora.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto ella con un tono sensual.

-Hmp, como sea-no le tomo mucha importancia, odiaba ese tipo de preguntas acerca de que si tenia un romance con Karin, había muchas mujeres interesadas en el, y para el la rubia que ahora lo acompañaba no era la excepción.

-Eres Sasuke Uchiha ¿verdad?-trato de entablar una conversación con el moreno.

-Si-le dirigió una mirada fría e inexpresiva a la rubia.

-Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto-le extendió la mano y al hacer contacto con la de el, pudo sentir un choque de electricidad corriendo por su espina dorsal.

La velada paso tranquila, cubierta por el manto nocturno de la noche fría, noche en la que Ino Yamanaka fijo un nuevo "objetivo" en su lista con el nombre Sasuke Uchiha, había descubierto que el practicaba el tango desde hace 6 años, había comenzado a los quince, mas no se dedicaba a eso completamente, trabajaba también como profesor de química en una escuela de alto prestigio en el centro de la ciudad, y tenia una academia de tango donde igualmente enseñaba.

.

.

.

"_Hija…"_

"_Hija…"_

_De nuevo era aquella voz llamándola, se encontraba en un jardín lleno de bellas flores, el sol radiaba, los pájaros cantaban y la brisa era fresca…_

"_Hija es tarde, ya levántate" _

_Y todo se comenzaba a desvanece…_

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto soñolienta, mientras se sentaba en la cama, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos jade.

-Es tarde, ya son las cuarto para las siete…-su voz femenina era melodiosa, su cabello largo en un tono rosa llegándole a fiusha, y sus ojos cafés miraban con ternura a su hija.

-¿¡QUE!-grito ella, se paro fugaz de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se lavo rápidamente la cara y se peino su cabello rosa-como el de su madre pero en un tono mas claro, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros-mientras ponía seguritos de cereza en los costados de su cabeza.

Y después de diez minutos, de lavarse, peinarse y ponerse su nuevo uniforme (O.O que rápida) salio del baño, y se miro en el espejo, su nuevo uniforme constaba de un saco color rojo, medias blancas, una blusa blanca con el escudo en el pecho derecho, y una falda roja con líneas formando cuadro en blanco que le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla y botines rojos. Bajo las escaleras con camino a la cocina, donde la esperaba su madre con un plato de fruta y un jugo de naranja.

-Me voy es tarde-dijo entrecortado, tomo un sorbo de su jugo y un bocado de la fruta.

-Sakura… faltan veinte minutos, te da tiempo para desayunar-automáticamente paro en seco y giro lentamente su cabeza y vio a su madre con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo… ¿verdad?-se sentó en la mesa dejando su bolso de lado y engullía los pedacitos de fruta.

-¿Qué mejor manera de comenzar las clases en tu nueva escuela que llegando temprano?-la miro suspicaz y cruzo sus brazos en forma de reproche-Anda, come ya…

Sakura POV

Mire a mi madre alzando una ceja, hoy era mi primer día en la escuela nueva, de nuevo, apenas acabamos de mudarnos para acá, Japón… no niego estar nerviosa, es decir, ¿Cómo serán mis nuevos compañeros? ¿Me aceptaran?

-¿Miku se ha ido ya?-pregunto con un deje de duda.

-Se ha ido desde la mañana-solte un bufido de molestia.

Miku, era mi hermana de dos años mayor que yo, odiaba que no me esperara, pero ya no era novedad viniendo de ella.

Alzo mi vista y veo el reloj me quedan quince minutos para llegar, tomo el ultimo sorbo de mi jugo de naranja y me paro dándole un beso de despedida a mi madre.

-¡Suerte!-fue lo que escuche decirle a ella, para ir corriendo a mi nuevo colegio.

O… perdón no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo dieciséis años.

End Sakura POV`S

.

.

.

Las puertas de la escuela eran grandes, "Roth Scholl" el símbolo era grande y estaba dibujado en la pared de la escuela, eran rejas grandes blancas, y al entrar había una gran fuente y los jardines eran grandes y con bellas flores. Camino hacia la entrada, el primer edificio decía "Informes" en la entrada y era de dos pisos.

-Buenos días…-saludo al llegar a un escritorio donde había una castaña de pelo corto, que leía unos papeles.

-Bueno días… ¿Se te ofrece algo?-la miro con duda, y la peli-rosa asistió con pena.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno…-la mujer la miro con detenimiento para después sacar algunos folders y buscar su nombre en una lista.

-Aquí esta… ¿Eres la alumna nueva de segundo semestre?-la chica asintió-. Sígueme

Las mujeres fueron en silencio, saliendo del primer edificio con dirección a otro, había grandes jardines y grandes canchas, con varios señalamientos de dirección al comedor, baños, canchas y piscinas.

Entraron a otro edificio estaba el recibidor con otro escritorio, subieron las escaleras hasta la llegada de un salón.

-Aquí es, espera aquí-dijo, y se adentro al aula cerrando la puerta, saliendo varios segundos después-. Entra…-volvió a decir-Mi nombre es Shizune, cualquier cosa sabes donde encontrarme-le dio un pequeño empujón a la chica.

-Hoy tenemos un nueva compañera, ella es Sakura Haruno-se paro nerviosa al frente del salón, donde todos la veían con detenimiento, y una ola de murmullos inundaban el aula provocando la incomodidad de ella-. Suficiente-paro el maestro, era un señor de cabello castaño, que tenia un cigarrón en la boca-Soy Asuma Sarutobi, y soy su profesor de ingles-se presento-, siéntate… al lado de Hyuuga.

La oji-jade alzo la ceja y miro alrededor del salón, donde noto una mano alzada, camino lenta a ella, todos se le quedaban viendo, no todos los días entra una chica de nuevo ingreso a mitad de curso, y menos una chica como ella… un peculiar y único color de cabello rosado, con unos orbes jades que contrastaban con su blanca piel.

Llego donde le habían ordenado, y pudo ver a su compañera de lado, su piel era blanca, casi mortífera, sus ojos de un color perlado y una cabellera azul eléctrico-el corte como naruto normal-su cabeza baja, y sus manos entrelazadas.

-Hola…-murmuro la oji-jade ya sentada.

-Ho-hola…-susurro tímidamente mientras alzaba su vista, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa intenso y volvió a bajar la vista.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto algo extrañada por la actitud de su acompañante.

-Mi-mi nombre e-es Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hi-Hinata-la oji-jade sonrió ampliamente y le tendió la mano en forma de saludo.

-Mi nombre es Haruno, Haruno Sakura-mientras la chica de los ojos perlados volvía a bajar la mirada.

-Mu-mucho gusto Sa-sakura-san

-Sakura-la oji-perlada alzo su ceja-Solo dime Sakura

Las clases siguientes pasaron tranquilas, ahora Hinata y Sakura se habían vuelto amigas, para fortuna de ambas, toco la campana del primer descanso y salieron hacia las afueras del edificio. Pronto las instalaciones de los jardines se vieron infestadas de alumnos de otros grados, desde los mas "novatos" de quince años hasta los "grandes" de dieciocho/diecinueve años.

-¡Sakura!-se escucho el grito a lo lejos, a los que las dos amigas voltearon hacia atrás.

-Miku…-sonrió, y fue caminando hacia ella, seguida por la Hyuuga.

Miku Haruno, alta, sin duda una belleza inigualable, ojos de un azul celeste, piel nívea y suave como la de un recién nacido, cabello fiusha hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, esbelta, pechos llenos, caderas anchas y una cintura diminuta. Sin duda era la representación de la belleza femenina en todo su esplendor. Y ahora con su uniforme, la falda un poco más abajo del muslo, su blusa desabotonada al principio y justa en la cintura. Vanidosa, orgullosa, frívola, egoísta, suspicaz y en extremo caprichosa, cautivaba las miradas de los hombres y la envidia de las mujeres, una representación de la lujuria, la pasión y el deseo. Lo opuesto a su hermana.

Sakura Haruno, alta, ojos de un jade hermoso, piel blanca y tersa, cabello de un rosa suave, un rosa chicle, pechos medianos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, delgada, su rostro fino e infantil, era la representación de la inocencia, inteligente y a veces demasiado ingenua, una persona ejemplar, hasta un poco religiosa y caritativa, de mente abierta, audaz y valiente.

Para algunos Sakura Haruno era la sombra de su hermana, y para otros, tenia un boceto muy bueno a seguir. Las Haruno no tenían una relación muy buena por decirlo de esa manera, eran en extremo dos polos opuestos, y no congeniaban, mucho menos estaban de acuerdo en algunas cosas.

-Vaya, hermanita… es tarde-dijo la mayor, mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura.

-Lo siento, Miku, se me ha hecho tarde…-dijo la menor mientras se detenía enfrente de su hermana-Ella es una amiga… su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga-la mencionada extendió la mano, mientras desviaba la mirada y de nuevo sus mejillas blancas eran opacadas de un carmesí.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miku Haruno-miro a su hermana-nos vemos mas tarde, apenas he llegado y ya me han acosado-lo que produjo la risa de la menor.

-Eso te pasa por ser como eres.

-No es mi culpa-giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar con gracia y elegancia-hasta luego, Saku, Hinata.

El silencia reino por unos segundos.

-¿Vamos al comedor?-pregunto la oji-jade, y la oji-perlada asintió.

-Es muy bonita-murmuro la peli-negra.

-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañada la peli-rosa.

-Tú hermana, Miku…

-Lo es, siempre lo ha sido, tiene dieciocho años y se ve de menos.

-Cielo, belleza y hermosura-la peli-rosa alzo la ceja-. Es el significado de su nombre, y pienso, que le queda muy bien… sus ojos se asimilan al cielo, y posee belleza y hermosura-la chica de cabellos rosados asentía, y miraba con admiración a su ahora amiga.

La entrada del comedor era grande, y había chicos que entraban y salían constantemente, había varias mesas redondas, y la cocina estaba al frente, estaba iluminada de una luz de día, y la luz de sol entraba por las ventanas.

-¡Hinata!-se escucho a lo lejos, una chica de cabello castaño agitaba la mano.

-Ho-hola chicos…-saludo tímida la pelinegra-. Ella es Sakura Haruno.

-Hola-saludo la chica de ojos jade.

-Siéntate, anda-convenció la castaña-. Mi nombre es Ten Ten… ¿de que grado eres?

-Segundo semestre, ¿y tú?-pregunto la peli-rosada mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa.

-Tercer semestre-dijo sonriente-. Ellos también-dijo mirando a los demás que estaban por su lado.

-Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka-respondió un castaño, con uñas afiladas al igual que sus colmillos, asimilados a un perro.

-Ellos son, Lee-intervino la castaña, señalando a un chico de apariencia extraña, cejas pobladas y ojos en círculo-. El es Gaara-señalo a un chico, serio y callado, atractivo sin duda, cabello de un rojo anaranjado intenso, ojos turquesa con un delineado en negro-. El es Shino-un moreno de gafas oscuras con una apariencia enigmática-. Y el es el primo de Hinata, mi novio, Neji-tomo el brazo de un moreno ojos perlados, castaño, cabello atado en una cola baja y callado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, bella dama?-le pregunto Lee, a la oji-jade.

-Sa-sakura Haruno-dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-Bella flor de cerezo- y tomo su mano para besarla.

-Ni lo intentes, Lee-interrumpió la castaña, Ten Ten, mientras ponía su mano entre la cara de el, y se iba resignado-. Perdónalo, es un tipo raro, pero es buena persona.

Vente minutos fueron los que pasaron para que la campana de fin del primer receso tocara, y todos se fueran a sus respectivas aulas,

-¡Nos vemos en la salida¡-grito la castaña, mientras se perdía entre la multitud.

-Vamos, Hinata-dijo la oji-jade, mientras comenzaba a andar.

Las siguientes cuatro horas pasaron tranquilas, Hinata y Sakura se llevaron bien desde el primer momento, y cuando toco la campana de fin de clases, todos salieron.

-¡Sakura!-grito una castaña, mientras se acercaba a la oji-jade.

-Shizune… ¿Qué sucede?-dijo mientras recibía una hoja.

-Es tu horario de clases, tenlo-y se fue de nuevo.

Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a la salida, cuando divisaron a los chicos de la cafetería, reunidos en círculo, con otras personas más, y Sakura se sorprendió al notar que su hermana se encontraba con ellos.

-Sakura, Hinata-ya llegaron, dijo Ten Ten-. Mira el es Shikamaru-y señalo a un chico de aspecto desinflado, con una coleta alta-. Y ella es su novia Temari, la hermana de Gaara-. La chica era rubia, de ojos verde oscuro, atractiva, esbelta, pechos perfectos, y sus facciones muy finas-. El es Chouji-chico alto, de cabello castaño claro-. Y ella es…

-¿Miku?-pregunto extrañada la oji-jade.

-Sakura, querida-dijo con un tono altivo.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-intervino la rubia.

-Es mi hermanita-dijo la mayor de las Haruno.

-A ya veo… mucho gusto, mi nombre es Temari-se presento la rubia.

-Sakura Haruno.

Se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos y se dirigieron a casa, mientras platicaban, o mejor dicho, Miku platicaba y Sakura la escuchaba.

-Hermanita…-dijo la mayor, mientras la menor la miraba-Estoy enamorada…

-¿De quien?-pregunto extrañada la menor, aunque no se le hacia raro, por los tantos amoríos de su hermana.

-De mi profesor de química…

-¿Qué?-paro en seco, mientras veía con enfado a su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede? No pares…

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto la oji-jade

-Sasuke Uchiha…

Fin capitulo I

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno… no sé cómo empezar esto la verdad, ni siquiera sé que decirles, jaja por que probablemente la gente que posteaba mis fics ya no este, el caso es que yo tenía otra cuenta y por cuestiones técnicas (memoria a corto plazo) deje de tener acceso a esa cuenta.

Asi que terminare de subir este fic mediante esta cuenta. En fin, espero sea de su agrado y bienvenidos!


End file.
